


Spice It Up

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/F, Figging, Kinky, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lucy Lane loves being in control. Thankfully her girlfriends like that too. An experiment with figging and a usual night of fun for them all.





	Spice It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to CrimsonCat for keeping me sane (ish) and encouraged through this month.
> 
> Kinktober 2017, day 10, prompt: figging

Lucy Lane loved to take charge. Being in control fed and reassured a part of her that sat at her center and often felt anxious when dealing with her ordinary, extraordinary life that was so often spinning out of her control.

Thankfully, she had partners who not only understood this about her, they encouraged it, loved it, and loved her.

Which is why, when dinner was over and they were about to get up, she sprung her plan on them. 

They weren’t totally unsurprised, seeing as how they’d already discussed and agreed to the idea, but they didn’t know she’d been able to stop at the grocery store on her way home and had a little treat already waiting in the fridge.

“Maggie and I will clear the dishes,” she said, causing Maggie, who had cooked, to glance at her sideways. Usually whoever cooked didn’t do the dishes.

She continued, “And while we do that, Alex will carve the ginger.”

She gave them a moment to process and then looked at Alex, who had an expression on her face that was adorable, somewhere between ‘deer in the headlights’ and ‘take me, I’m yours’.

“Color?” She asked.

Alex swallowed and then nodded. “Green.”

Lucy looked at Maggie and asked again, “Color?”

Maggie eagerly replied, already reaching to grab Alex’s plate to take to the sink, “Green!”

Lucy and Maggie gathered up the dishes and got them transported to the sink. Before they got really started on the clean up process, Lucy went over to the fridge and got out the hand of ginger she’d brought home, a paring knife, and set them both on a clear stretch of counter where Alex would have enough light to work and be out of the way of dinner clean up.

She also took a moment to wrap herself around Alex, pinning her against the counter and stealing a kiss.

“Make sure to carve a good base, so it doesn’t get lost,” she reminded her, enjoying the way Alex blushed.

The snap of a dish towel against her bottom made her jump suddenly.

“Help with the dishes first, Lane, flirt and torment second.” Maggie teased, twisting up the dish towel in case she needed to swat Lucy again.

Lucy rolled her eyes, kissed Alex again, before gently spinning her around to face the counter and the items laid out for her, and going over to help with the dishes, making sure to give Maggie a kiss too, and taking the task of scrubbing the pots and pans that couldn’t go into the dishwasher. Maggie did cook, after all.

While they did that, the scent of ginger began to fill the air as Alex started carving the ginger into the right shape. She was slow and meticulous about it, as much because she was being careful to get the shape right and not break it (though Lucy did have a back up still in the fridge, just in case) as because she was thinking about what was going to happen once she finished and slowing her efforts in response to those thoughts.

She finished right around the time Lucy and Maggie did though, and Maggie generously took her a small plate on which to set the ginger that was now shaped like a small butt plug, before Alex went to wash her hands at the sink to get the ginger juices off them so they wouldn’t be spread through inadvertent contact.

Lucy grinned at both of them when Alex finally turned from her very thorough washing up drying her hands on a dish towel, and nodded her head towards the bedroom, shooing them both in that direction.

She did remember to stop and get a glass of water to go with the plate that Maggie was still carrying.

The spicy sharp smell of the ginger was beginning to permeate the air of their bedroom as she entered and went to grab a towel, while Maggie set the plate down within easy reach and Alex went straight to the bed and began stacking pillows at the end of it.

They had discussed their plans for this, after all, and had at least roughly outlined what would happen, though there was still room for improvisation.

Speaking of, Lucy went over to the closet and got a toy out of the back of it. They hadn’t played with it much yet, but Alex had liked it a lot. Maggie was more indifferent to it so far, not a huge fan, but not vehemently opposed. It might come in handy tonight though.

Both Maggie and Alex were watching her when she turned around and smiled at the looks on their faces. No more deer in the headlights here.

“Color?” She asked, making sure before they really started.

“Green,” came from both of them simultaneously and the three of them laughed, which helped them all relax a bit.

“How do you want us?” Maggie asked.

Several options came to mind, all of them feasible, but it was impossible to do them all at once, most unfortunately.

“Alex, I want you to strip and then I want you to take Maggie’s clothes off.” Lucy ordered, swinging the bedroom chair around so she could sit and watch, a conductor leading a symphony of sex, though she fully intended to join the orchestra section soon.

Alex, given no specific instructions about the manner in which Lucy wanted her to do these things, hesitated for a moment, but then she slowly began to strip off her clothes. It wasn’t intentionally sexy, but then, there’s not a lot about having one of your girlfriends removing her clothes for you that isn’t sexy.

When she was done, she went directly to Maggie, and  _ this _ she did do sexily. Her hands brushed over Maggie’s skin far more than was necessary, every article of clothing was removed slowly, letting the feel of the cloth slide along Maggie’s body raising goosebumps. When she went at last to remove Maggie’s panties, she knelt, looking up at Maggie as she carefully drew the cloth down over Maggie’s hips and thighs and to her feet.

“Fuck me,” Maggie breathed out when she too was fully naked, Alex still kneeling before her, Lucy watching with smiling approval.

“Now, there’s an idea,” said Lucy, “but I don’t think we’re there quite yet. At the moment, I think I’m a bit overdressed, and you two should do something about that.”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, thoughts flickering between them in an instant as Maggie extended her hand to help Alex up off the floor.

They practically glided across the room towards her, first helping her to stand, then Alex going around behind her while Maggie went for the frontal approach. They sandwiched her between their naked bodies, Alex’s hands coming around her waist, working to undo the fastener as Maggie slipped her hands under Lucy’s shirt sliding them up and taking the shirt with them.

To say that Lucy was breathing a bit faster when they finished was an understatement. Alex was kneeling again, pressing kisses to her thighs, while Maggie had moved behind her and was currently pressed against her back, hands reaching around in front of Lucy to play with her breasts.

If it wasn’t for the scent of ginger still strong in the air, Lucy might have said to hell with her plan and just let things go wherever they wanted to.

But that wasn’t really in her nature, and she took a deep, calming breath (that incidentally helped press her breasts more firmly into Maggie’s hands), and took up the conductor’s baton once more.

“Good girls,” she said approvingly, “are you both feeling warmed up?”

Maggie pressed a kiss against her neck in response while Alex likewise, high on her inner thigh.

She drew a hand through Alex’s hair, then slid her hand up along the back of her scalp and took a firm hold on a handful of it, pulling her head back to look up at her.

“Time to really warm things up for you,” she enjoyed the look of pleasure and arousal that spread across Alex’s face at both her actions and words. “Go lie over the pillows at the end of the bed.”

As Alex stood to obey, Lucy half turned, running her hand over Maggie’s skin as she kept the contact between them. “Do you want to join me or lie on the bed?”

Maggie considered, watching Alex climb up on the end of the bed and position herself over the stack of pillows placed there for just this purpose. “I’d like to lie on the bed, please.”

Lucy kissed her then, light and gentle at first, then deepening it as she felt Alex’s eyes on them, glancing over her shoulder to watch the two of them stand pressed together in the middle of the bedroom, making out.

When they were both almost to the point of forgetting everything else, Lucy stopped, pulling back, carefully disengaging and leading Maggie over to the bed.

“Lie down in front of Alex, legs spread, so she can see and smell and taste you, although,” here her hand slid into Alex’s hair again, pulling hard, “no tasting without permission.”

Alex nodded her understanding as she was released. “Yes, Lucy.”

“Good girl,” Lucy ran her hand over Alex’s back and bottom while Maggie got into place, positioned right where she would be a delicious temptation to Alex.

“I’m about to get the ginger. Color?” she asked Maggie, who looked at her and smiled.

“Green,” Maggie replied.

“Alex, color?”

“Green,” Alex said, turning her head so she could make eye contact with Lucy and then Maggie.

Lucy nodded and got the plate and the glass of water. She set the plate down carefully on the bed and picked up the ginger that Alex had so carefully carved into the shape of a small butt plug.

The fig, as it was properly called, she dipped into the glass of water. The fig itself was already exuding its own oils, so that plus the water should be enough lubrication if she went slow, or so said all the reading and research they had done after the topic had first come up.

“Eyes front,” she said to Alex, who was craning her neck trying to watch the action behind her, and she and Maggie shared a smile at the small huff she got in response to that.

She gently began to insert the fig, going slowly, letting Alex relax and take things at her own pace, but it still didn’t take that long before it was properly seated.

She patted Alex’s bottom with the hand that hadn’t handled the ginger.

“Good girl,” then she turned her attention to Maggie, “I’m going to wash my hand to make sure there’s no oils lingering. While we wait for that to warm up,” she patted Alex’s bottom again, “you should entertain Alex by playing with yourself.”

Maggie’s grin was answer enough, and knowing that they were both okay for the moment, Lucy stepped into the bathroom to quickly wash her hands, drying them thoroughly before returning.

It was a sight to fill her heart with love and her loins with lust. 

Maggie was still laying on the bed, legs spread, her hands busy providing herself with pleasurable sensations, while Alex nearly dangled over the pillows placed just right, watching avidly and clearly desperate to help, her face just inches away from what she wanted, but mindful that she didn’t have permission.

Lucy came over and stood behind Alex, running her hands over her back, bottom, and legs, enjoying the feel of her, and loving watching Maggie enjoy herself.

Then she felt the tension begin to increase in Alex’s body beneath her hands and leaned down to ask, “Are you feeling it, baby?”

Alex nodded.

“How does it feel?”

Maggie’s hands slowed as she too listened to the conversation, though she didn’t quite stop either.

“Um, it’s, um,” Lucy could see Alex’s body tensing, which caused her to gasp and visibly force her body to relax. “It’s warm? Kind of tingly. It started out at almost nothing and now it’s kind of hot.” She was struggling to stay relaxed. “And if I tense up and clench at all, the heat increases, like a lot.”

“Color?” Lucy asked, placing her hand on the small of Alex’s back.

“Green for now. It’s...it’s having some other effects.”

“Like what?” Maggie asked, leaning up a bit in interest.

“Um…” Alex blushed, trying to find somewhere neutral to look, which was hard since Maggie was laid out  _ right _ in front of her.

Maggie laughed as she laid back down and began playing with herself again. “See something you like, Danvers?” She said teasingly.

Lucy ran her hand down Alex’s bottom and between her legs, feeling the wetness there. 

“I’d say she does,” she informed Maggie, feeling Alex clench in response to the contact and then immediately unclench because of the increased heat from the ginger.

“Do you want to eat Maggie out, Alex?” Lucy asked, already knowing the answer and looking at Maggie to see how she was doing. Maggie was doing fine, and clearly enjoying putting on a show while watching them.

There was a ragged edge to Alex’s voice as she answered, “Yes, Lucy.”

“Will you take three strokes from the cane before you do?”

There was zero hesitation in the reply, “Yes, Lucy. Green.”

Lucy’s eyebrows rose, but she didn’t argue, just made a mental note for later as she reached over and grabbed the cane from where she’d placed it earlier.

It was slim and flexible and she whipped it through the air a couple of times just for the effect of the noise before placing the rattan against Alex’s bottom and tapping lightly at the spot she was going to aim for.

Alex tried to clench in anticipation and then stopped, the ginger making clenching an unwise choice at that moment in time.

Lucy was grinning as she lifted the cane up and brought it swishing back down sharply.

Alex cried out at the contact, her hands moving forward to steady herself so she didn’t fall face first into Maggie, not until she had permission anyway.

The second stroke was just a little bit lower than the first and the third a bit lower than that. Alex fought the desire to clench each time, though she didn’t cry out again, until after the third stroke, when all she said was, “Please.”

Lucy was immediately back in physical contact with her, “Please what, baby?”

“Please, let me, please,” Alex leaned forward, just a bit, not enough to make contact with Maggie, but enough to make clear what she wanted.

Maggie was watching, waiting, definitely turned on and wanting the same thing Alex wanted, but both of them waited for her, were under her control.

Lucy was ready to come just from that thought alone, but she gave her permission. “Go ahead.” And before the words were barely out of her mouth, Alex had closed the short distance and was devouring Maggie like she was a starving woman and Maggie the world’s greatest feast.

Even Lucy sliding one hand between Alex’s legs to begin fingering her didn’t slow her down, though it did produce some very nice moans, first from Alex, who never lifted her head, then from Maggie, because of the vibrations Alex’s moans made against her skin. It was a very interesting effect and one Lucy wanted to explore more later.

Maggie came first, having had plenty of time to build herself up and Alex’s enthusiasm to take her over the edge. After Alex came, Lucy slowly removed the ginger from her, then encouraged her to crawl up the bed to cuddle with Maggie while she went to dispose of the fig and wash her hands again to rid them of the oil.

Maggie and Alex were wrapped together when she returned and she turned out the lights and joined them, settling behind Alex and reaching her arms over to wrap as much of herself around Maggie as she could.

She had done this. They were both fully sated, relaxed, and happy, and she had been in control, running the show. She felt as if she’d had both orgasms herself, which is why, when her girlfriends sleepily reached for her, seeking to provide her with the same level of satisfaction they were both enjoying, she shook her head, and pulled the covers up over them all, knocking the stack of pillows to the floor.

“I’m good,” she said. “I’ve got you.”

Baton laid down, the conductor and orchestra rest.


End file.
